


Sick 病了

by alucard1771



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Schmoop, Season/Series 08, Sick Dean Winchester
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alucard1771/pseuds/alucard1771
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>梗概：＂咱。。。没生病，＂Dean嘴硬着，浑身抖个不停，下巴以下都被毯子捂得严严实实的，颊上两片不正常的潮红从雀斑后面透了出来。</p><p>梗来源：<br/>imagineyourotp:<br/>Imagine person A getting a fever and body aches, making going to sleep difficult. So person B massages A and kisses their temples and forehead several times to make A relax and fall asleep. The next morning, person A feels a lot better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick 病了

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [sick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/726064) by [kototyph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kototyph/pseuds/kototyph). 



**Sick病了**

by：kototyph  
  
Rating:PG-13  
Relationship:  
Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester  
Characters:  
Dean WinchesterSam Winchester  
Additional Tags:  
FicletSchmoopHurt/ComfortSick Dean WinchesterDomestic FluffSeason/Series 08  
Series: Part 3 of the sleepy wincest ficlets series  
原地址：[http://archiveofourown.org/works ... lse#comment_4329115](http://archiveofourown.org/works/726064/chapters/1347510?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_4329115)  
授权：有

～

    ＂咱。。。没生病，＂Dean嘴硬着，浑身抖个不停，下巴以下都被毯子捂得严严实实的，颊上两片不正常的潮红从雀斑后面透了出来。  
    ＂噢你当然 没 有 ，＂Sam附和着，忽略Dean虚弱地想蹬掉毯子的企图，在医疗箱里翻找体温计，＂很显然，你健 康得像匹公马。＂  
    ＂妈的，一点儿没错，＂Dean喃喃道，稍稍让自己蜷缩得更接近一个球，＂我只是。。。累了。＂  
    ＂是 噢。＂  
    ＂马上就、起来。＂  
    ＂好 啊。＂  
    ＂然后给你点颜色瞧、瞧瞧。＂  
    ＂来 啊。＂  
    ＂Sam，＂Dean难受地呻吟着，Sam大大地叹了口气，用一只手覆住了对方快烧起来的前额。  
    Dean的双眼颤抖着闭上了。＂唔。你手好冰。＂  
    ＂或者说，是你，你生病了。＂Sam反驳着，继续用一只手在成堆的绷带胶带间翻来找去。  
    ＂没有，＂Dean闷闷不乐。  
    Sam只能叹气，让手指穿行在Dean额角汗湿的发间。＂帮帮忙，在床上休息哪怕一会会儿，行吗？我想我们弄丢了体温计。＂  
    ＂唔。。。＂  
    ＂好吧。接下来。。。＂

～

    在图书馆库房一番搜寻之后，Sam找到了一个箱子，里头装满了几乎有五十年历史的医疗设备。其中有不少用来量温度的工具——有些毫无疑问不是用在嘴里的。他拿了支长金属棒在手里转来转去，考虑着要不要带一根回房间——他必须这么做，但他又不想让Dean在流感的风口浪尖上再深受打击。  
    Sam回到家，不意外地发现他哥倒在地板上，抖得不能自已，手臂紧紧环着自己。对方睁开眼盯着Sam，眼神呆滞无光。  
    ＂噢对啊，你没生病，＂Sam面无表情地说，＂花不了一秒钟你就能活蹦乱跳地站起来。＂  
    ＂。。。闭嘴，混蛋，＂Dean嘟嘟囔囔着，＂然后帮我。＂  
    Sam把体温计摆在床头柜上，一口气拖起对方扔到床头，再甩了鞋自己也跟着爬了上去。过去几周，他的枕头神秘地朝Dean床的方向挪移了过去。他拿起它们，堆成一堆撑住自己，然后让Dean靠在自己的大腿上，用手臂圈住Dean的腰。Dean的腿压着Sam的，脑袋就歪在Sam的下巴下面。  
    这个姿势给了Dean各种尖酸吐槽的机会，但他只是贴着Sam的锁骨，含糊地嘟囔着，把自己更结实地埋进肩窝。在Sam伸手抚摸对方脑后的时候，他几乎像猫咪一样地打起了呼噜。Sam发现自己可以安然无恙地忽视那些挖苦了。  
    ＂——简直娘得像狗屎。＂Dean叹了口气，＂我就告诉老爹，我当初想要的可不是个小妹妹。＂  
    Dean的＂小妹妹＂翻了个白眼，去拿柜子上的体温计。他一边用手指摸索着那一小截金属棍，一边把Dean火炉般滚烫的身体拉得更近，捞来毯子一角把织物重新盖好。  
    ＂张嘴。＂  
    ＂滚、滚开。＂Dean不爽地抱怨着。  
    于是，趁着他喋喋不休，Sam把体温计塞了进去，无视了对方听不清但无疑十分恼怒的抗议，也躲开了瞄准他腹部虚弱的几拳头。体温计是旧式的，用的还是水银，所以Sam坚持了好几分钟才允许Dean张开嘴，把细棍捏起来开始读数。  
    ＂将近103度[摄氏39.4°，注]，＂最终Sam说，＂都快104度[摄氏40°，注]了。天啊。大概得带你去医院了。＂  
    ＂不。。。用。。。＂  
    ＂脑子烧糊了你也无所谓？＂  
    ＂不。。。去。＂  
    Sam用拇指轻轻扫过Dean一侧耳后，接着靠上去吻了吻他的前额。＂好吧，但是我在意。如果几小时里温度不退，我们立刻就去最近的急诊室。＂  
    ＂别、担心。。。用不着。。。＂Dean还在抗争，声音却已经软化下来，模模糊糊的——意识已开始逐渐离他远去。  
    Sam终于得以放松下来，向后一倒，靠住那堆枕头闭上了眼睛。＂我可是有整整一打理由这么做，你不觉得吗？＂  
    ＂闭、嘴。。。累了。＂  
    ＂好吧。＂  
    ＂没。。。生病。。。＂  
    听到这里，Sam几乎疯狂地大想发牢骚，却发现自己大笑起来。＂拜托。睡吧。＂  
    ＂我。。。他妈。。。在努力呢。。。＂Dean咕哝着，下一秒就睡了过去，身体完全放松下来，手脚都软绵绵地摊在Sam的臂弯里。  
    ＂终于。＂Sam低声说着，不久也坠入了梦乡。

 

 

END

 

 

 

 


End file.
